Talk to me Alex
by moonstone1987
Summary: Ok I fixed this story up a little, This is a sweet brother sister, story, No paring.


A/N Ok guys I got this story idea stuck in my head and can't get rid of it so I will share with you, I hope you enjoy. I do not own anyone in this story, or Wizards of Waverly Place Trust me if I did I would not be writing on fan fiction and I would rule the world. Ok let's try this for a third time, I fixed my spelling errors and put a little more detail in.

Talk to me Alex

By Moonstone 1987

"Hey Alex", said Justin as he passed thought the living room with a new command space bob action figure , "How you doing" , "I am fine" snapped Alex, "Are you sure?", "YES NOW STOP BOTHERING ME AND JUST GO PLAY WITH YOUR DUMB DOLLS." screamed Alex, Ok, Ok said Justin, He did not let what Alex's say get to him to much, he knew that she still missed her boyfriend Mason, because he still missed Juliet, but Alex being Alex would never admit that she was hurting or talk about how she was feeling, Justin knew that he could never force her to talk, that she would come to him in her own time.

Later that day the Russo kid's were gather down in the sub shop, They had just finished there days work, and were get last minute instructions and warnings from there parents, who were going to be going on a vacation for a week. "Ok under no condition are you to do magic." said There father Jerry, "Justin you are in charge." said There mother Theresa, "Why is he in charge?" whined Max, "He is the oldest," Said Theresa, "Plus he won't open a big hole in the earth that will suck us all in." said Alex. "I did that one time." Said Max. "Your sister is right" said Jerry, "Also you will not be here this week max." "What are you checking me into the dog kennel around corner?" said Max, "Yeah are you?" Asked Alex's jokingly, "No of course not honey" laughed Theresa, "Remember you are going to spend the week with your friend Eric" said Jerry, "Oh that's right" said Max, Justin just laughed to himself. "Oh you Justin just keep the shop closed", said Jerry, "We put up a sign that we are going on vacation."

"Ok Max are you ready to go we are going to drop you off at Eric's on are way to the airport." Oh Justin can I talk to you for a minute sweetie? Asked Theresa, "Sure mom," "What's up?" "Do think you can talk to sister she has been very moody lately," "I know she misses Mason," "but maybe you can help." "You know Alex she won't talk to me, but I will try." " Thank you so much Honey," "to tell the truth we would not be going on this vacation if you were not here to keep an eye on Alex," "Not that we don't trust her it just she been so sad lately". "Don't worry I will keep an eye on her," said Justin as he hugged his mother. After the Russo hugged each other, Max and his parents left.

"So Alex what do you want to do now?" Asked Justin? "I think I will go paint my toe nails," Ok said Justin. So that evening things were quit, Justin stayed in his room reading a book, and Alex was in hers painting her Toe nails, and thinking about Mason and how much she missed him, She could not believe it only been three weeks since she and Mason had to say goodbye, Alex would never admit it, but she felt guilty, With tears in her eyes, All she could think was how if she just let Mason explain why he said he loved Juliet, none of this would happen, She would still have Mason and Justin would still have Juliet. As she was being to give in to feeling sorry for herself there was a knock at the door, "Come in" said Alex as she dried her eyes, "Hey do want to watch a movie" asked Justin, "Sure I would love to."

"You ok?" asked Justin, as they went to the living room, Yeah I'm fine. She said, What movie do you want to watch asked Justin as they sat on the couch, How about Grown ups, said Alex, Sure said Justin as he popped in the moive.

When the movie was over, Justin asked Alex's if she wanted to talk. "Not now I am tried I think I am going to go to bed ok," she said getting up, "Yeah ok, he said also getting up. They both headed to there rooms for the night, When they reached there rooms, "Goodnight Alex," Justin said, Oh before you go to bed do you know if Harper coming home tonight?" asked Justin before going into his room. Oh no I forgot to tell you she missed her flight, so she going to come home tomorrow. "Ok well goodnight Justin," said Alex going into her room, Two hours later, before going to bed, Justin went and checked in on Alex . She was fast asleep, but she looked like she was in pain. Sighing Justin said to himself, Oh Alex I wish you would tell me why you are in so much pain. Before he left to go to his bed, He covered her up making sure she was warm, He kissed her forehead and left, before falling asleep he made a vow to help Alex.

Later that night as Alex was sleeping she fell into another nightmare she had been having a lot of them lately, normally it was about what happen to Mason and Juliet, but this one was different this one had just her and Justin in it, They were in a empty misty field and Justin was mad at her, She was begging for him to forgive her, but he would not listen to he and He was telling her that it was all her fault that Juliet was gone. "Please Justin I am so sorry can you ever forgive". me cried the dream Alex, "No I will never forgive you and I hate you I wish you never were my sister"! screamed the dream Justin, "I am sorry I will do anything to make this better," cried dream Alex "I am going to leave you, and I am never coming back", spat the Dream Justin as he turned to leave, "Please don't leave I love you" cried the dream Alex with such pain she fell to her knees, As she grabbed at his hand he pushed her and he than disappeared into the mist, Leaving the dream Alex sobbing her eyes out on the ground.

Alex woke with a start she was so scared and decide that she really needed her big brother, So she ran down the hallway in her purple nightgown, When she reached his door, she did not knock like she should, Alex just busted in, but know one was there, With that she panicked and ran checking the whole house, but he was no were to be found. So Alex sat down on the couch put her head in her hands and started to cry thinking that her nightmare was true.

"Alex are you ok what the matter," Asked a voice She knew and loved, "Oh Justin were you I was so scared I thought you left and never were coming back ," "I thought I heard a noise down stairs so I went to check it out, Why in the world did you think I left for good?" Asked a very confused Justin. "I,I,I" said Alex "I what" asked Justin, but one look at him standing there in his blue pj's pants and an old blue tee shirt, she just could not tell him, So Alex just jumped up and ran from the room, Ok enough is enough thought Justin, Alex is going to tell me what's wrong, even if I have to use magic.

With that he ran to his room, to get his wand, than to Alex's room were he just entered, "Get out of my room," snarled Alex, "No we are going to talk if you want or not, Please I can't help you if you want let me in," "Talk to me Alex," begged Justin.

Alex just turned away from so Justin knelt down and grabbed her chin and made her look at him as he looked into her brown eyes he saw not what he expected, Her eyes use to be full of mischief and happiness, Now all he saw was pain and saddens, "Alex do you know how much I love you," He asked as he got up and sat on her bed, "Now you are in pain so either talk to me on your own or I will use magic I am willing to break the rules if it helps you," Now what's it going to be are you going to, before he could finish, Alex grab him a stated to sob. "Oh Justin I am sorry for what happened to Mason and Juliet it's all my fault, if I had just believed Mason really loved me than we both would be happy right now, but no I had to let my hurt feelings get in the way," "now I don't have Mason and you don't have Juliet," As she finished Justin grabbed her into a tighter hug and ran his fingers thought her hair, "No it was not your fault." he said, "They made the choice and as hard as it is they knew what they were doing, and I don't blame you for what happened," "I was there and it was not your fault," "Do you believe me?" Yes said Alex I do. He knew she was lying to him, but he let it go for a minute.

"Ok now here is another question why did you think I left you and would never come back." "Alex, Alex," but all he got was a empty stare, than she jump up and ran from the room, Justin was shocked, but got right up and ran after her, She was fast but Justin was faster.

He caught her in the living room and pulled her into his arms and sat with her in his lap on the couch, "Alex talk to me Honey what's the matter," but all she did was cry and scram, Justin was having a hard time, keeping her in his lap and knew he had to get her to calm down "Alex calm down," he said rubbing her back and running his fingers thought her hair. ok this is not working, so pulling out his wand, he cast a calming spell, "Ok there now tell me what the matter you never get this upset," "Justin you hate me" Alex whispered, "What did you say Alex?" I said , "you hate me, how can you not I ruined your love life, I made you lose the one person who you really wanted to be with."

Than she told him about her dream, by the end of it Justin was in tears. "See I made you cry," with that she tried to get away from him, but he held her tight and said with pain in voice, "I don't hate you I love you so much," "I thought you knew that, "That's why I came after you that night to make sure you were safe," he said more tears running down his face, "Yes I loved Juliet and I always will," "but I love you more you're my sister, If I lost you honey I would not know what to do," "I would be lost," "I love you so much honey," he said rocking her a little in his arms , "I love you to Justin," While she said that he hugged her tighter, sitting her beside him, he said, Now we are going to talk, I want to help you, but I can't, unless I know what going on. So they sat and talked for two hours, and by the time they were both tried, they both felt better.

"Ok time for bed," he said getting up, "Justin can I sleep with you?" she whispered, what? asked Justin. can I sleep with you, Alex asked "Of course you can," Said Justin, Seeing that she was falling asleep, he picked her up and carried her to his room.

When they got there, he pushed open his door, and put her on the bed. Than he went to his closet, and got a extra blanket, After handing Alex the extra blanket, He went to his desk he grabbed something, turning back to her he said "Ok to make sure you sleep I am going to give you a sleep potion," here you go drink up," but I don't want to drink it. Justin sighed I am going to drink it to. Ok she said grab the cup, when she was done, He took her cup and than poured some potion for himself. After drinking it he got into the bed.

"How you feeling" he asked, "A little tried," she said, That's good it means it working. He took Alex in his arms and rubbed her back, "Do we have to tell Mom and Dad about tonight?" yawned Alex, "Of course not," said Justin, Than he gave her a kiss on her cheek, "Thanks Justin you are a great big brother." said Alex as she fell asleep. After making sure she was asleep he laid her down. "I love you Alex." Said Justin as he covered her with a blanket.

Ok guy this is the part were you leave me reviews, just click that little button at the bottom of the page, be nice no flames, no being mean no swearing, pretty much if you have nothing nice to say don't say, or I will send my fire breathing dog after you, JK Moonstone 1987


End file.
